


Kinktober: Day 01

by fucker



Series: Kinktober '19 [1]
Category: Trouble in the Heights (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Choking, F/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 20:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20841341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fucker/pseuds/fucker
Summary: Prompt:Angry Sex / Choking





	Kinktober: Day 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menage_gay_trois](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menage_gay_trois/gifts).

"What, I don't fuck you enough?"

You started at the sound of Nevada's voice and guiltily whipped your hands away. He wasn't supposed to be home for another couple of hours, and you thought you'd surprise him by getting a bit of a head start on the evening.

"No, I was just... um."

The Hitachi buzzing insistently in the sheets between your legs was becoming more and more humiliating by the second, and you tried to kick it away, but all you succeeded in doing was getting both yourself and the wand tangled in the sheets. 

Nevada's jacket landed on the foot of the bed and he was across the room and climbing onto the mattress before you could blink. He ripped the sheets off and grabbed the toy, brandishing it at you accusingly. The sight would've been funny if it was anyone else, but Nevada looked neither happy nor amused; in fact he looked downright furious. 

"I bought this for _ me _ to use, not for you, _ ¿entiendes? _Thought I made that very clear, did I not?"

"I... I just thought I'd get myself ready—"

"_Cállate_." Nevada straddled your left thigh, leaned forward and clapped a hand over your mouth. "Fucking slut. You couldn't wait two hours for me to get home, huh?"

"_Mmmff_."

He shoved the wand up against your perineum with little ceremony and you bucked under him, reflexively trying to squeeze your legs shut. Nevada grunted in displeasure, his knee between yours putting a quick stop to your efforts. "Stay still."

He shoved your legs open again, this time securely pinning both in place as he knelt over your thighs. You couldn't help but eye the significant bulge in his jeans, now prominently on display and, frustratingly, just out of reach. It was satisfying nonetheless, having obvious, undeniable confirmation that walking in on you like this had affected him in exactly the way you'd intended.

You were spared all of three seconds to gloat before he slid the wand downwards and started to push. The sudden stimulation against your asshole had your toes curling in pleasure, and you moaned through Nevada's fingers as he pressed the toy harder against your hole. You felt yourself begin to stretch and for a second you thought he intended to shove it inside, but the pressure subsided before you could begin to struggle. 

"Shame you're so tight," Nevada muttered, more to himself than anything else. 

He examined the wand for a moment, flicking between the settings and ignoring your needy whines. Seemingly satisfied with what sounded like the lowest speed, he readjusted his grip, spread your pussy with two fingers and pushed the toy inside. You shouted, back arching off the bed as your entrance was stretched to what felt like its breaking point. There was no way you could take all that, but Nevada clearly had no intention of backing off this time. 

"_Nevada, fuck, it's too big— take it out, Jesus Christ— _"

His free hand closed around your throat, effectively cutting off your protests. A single, hard thrust proved you wrong, and you let out a hoarse scream with what little air was left in your lungs. The uncomfortable sensation of being forced wide open was gone, instantly replaced with the heavy, satisfying feeling of being filled. The toy stuffed inside of you was huge; quite possibly the biggest you'd ever taken, and you could feel the powerful vibrations from your stomach to the base of your spine. 

"If you wanna act like a slut I'm gonna fuck you like one," Nevada growled, gripping you by the hip and turning you over onto your stomach.

You had time for one deep breath before his hand was back around your neck. You heard the grate of his zipper, felt his bare, hard cock against your ass, and instantly started to struggle as you realized his intentions. Nevada ignored you straining weakly in his grip. He spat on your hole and pressed his head inside with a groan. 

"_Too much, 'Vada—_" 

Nevada rolled his hips forward, cutting you off, and you nearly blacked out as you came harder than you ever had before. His cock in your ass forced the wand forward into your sweet spot and kept it there. You vaguely registered the feeling of him pulling back for another thrust, and you tried to protest even as your lungs were beginning to burn from lack of air.

"This goes in your ass next time I catch you pulling some shit like that, you understand?"

Nevada loosened his grip on your throat to allow you to answer, and your fading vision instantly came back in a pop of color. You weren't fully sure if you'd finished coming the first time, but the sudden, overwhelming rush of oxygen to your starving brain had you coming again, shaking under Nevada as he fucked you ruthlessly through it. 

"I said, _ do you understand? _"

You nodded mutely, already feeling a third orgasm building.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to [message](https://fuckerao3.tumblr.com/ask) or [DM](https://www.tumblr.com/message/fuckerao3) me with questions, suggestions, or requests (no promises), or if you'd like to beta!


End file.
